


Authors note

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, TW: 7th August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Authors note

This is an author's note.  
I thought a lot about whether to write this or not.   
As you all may be aware of the...recent events.   
I realized a few days ago that they affected me a LOT, a quite unhealthy amount. It affected me at a point that I didn't think was possible, didn't think that my affections/love/interests/hyper fixation went THIS far. And everything hit me like a god-damn truck, throwing me off a cliff side, now I'm rolling down and it keeps hurting. I haven't listened to a single vixx song since that day and definitely not looked at any pictures. I still keep ranting on Twitter bc I think it's keeping me sane otherwise I would be screaming from how depressed I am.  
Anyways, I locked away all my pics, vids and other related folders in a hard drive and put it in a box. Deleted all related apps from my phone, idk why...idk maybe it's bc I think it will hurt less or maybe it's bc I am angry at the hurt I'm feeling and want to move on. I don't ever want to feel like this again that's for sure. I'm aware love hurts but this, this... Vixx and K-pop was suppose to be an escape and now I only want to escape it. Haha, oh what irony.  
Blegh, I ended up unloading my thoughts here pfft. Anyways the point is that 

I won't be updating any of my fics, there's probably like 5? 6? Ongoing, definitely more I wanted to post soon, and even more planned. I have like....32 drafts in my driven but they'll stay drafts.

I don't know how long it will take me to write again, to feel okay to not cry and break at the thoughts / pictures of the boys. Maybe it will never be okay. Maybe it will be. Honestly I only ever wrote for vixx and myself, and if both of us arent the same anymore I'm not sure how to keep doing it. I'm sorry, I know I have atleast one or two readers who are probably anticipating my updates. 

But thats hard RN, bc lemme be really honestly, it Fucking Hurts like a bitch. 

Again I'm sorry and that's it. Thank you for reading this stupid note I don't even know why I wrote heheh .  
Anyways, take care. Drink water, sacrifice two bitches and 6 jellyfishes daily at twilight and don't forget to put out the candles after the ritual.

♥️


End file.
